wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Noblegarden
Noblegarden is an Easter event, taking place around April, where players can search for colored eggs hidden around the various starting areas. :The great feast of Noblegarden has long been celebrated by the races of the Alliance and recently adopted by those of the Horde. On this joyous day, it is customary for the nobles and lords from each race to hide coins, candy, and the occasional treasures within special eggs painted to look like wildflowers. These eggs are then scattered around the major cities for the citizenry to find. From heroes to commoners, and everyone in between - the feast of Noblegarden is meant to bring communities together to share the joy of life and friendship. Traditionally, it is held on Easter Sunday. The 2009 date was delayed by the release of Patch 3.1.0 and was moved to April 26 and end May 2. Also see Blizzard's in-game events page for screen shots or updated info. As of Noblegarden 2009, there is a city barker and a quest giver directing the player to the celebration site. Brightly Colored Eggs For one week, players can find Brightly Colored Eggs scattered about the starting zones: * Alliance: Dun Morogh, Elwynn Forest, Teldrassil, and Azuremyst Isle * Horde: Durotar, Mulgore, Tirisfal Glades, and Eversong Woods *Neutral: Terokkar Forest, outside Shattrath City Inside each egg will be a piece of . There's also a chance when collecting the egg that you will gain a buff that transforms you into a rabbit for an hour. Eggs also have a chance to contain any of the event items available for purchase (see vendors below). The only exception is that an egg will never contain another egg. Quests The following quests are available for Noblegarden: * * * * * * Vendors Noblegarden Merchants and Noblegarden Vendors sell the following items in exchange for . Vendors can be found at each of the eight event sites. Achievements Noblegarden has a host of achievements required to complete its meta-achievement , itself a part of . Strategy This is a strategy specifically for the achievements listed above. Head to your favorite city of choice. Your mission now is to collect 355 eggs. If you collect any of the following (from finding inside eggs, or borrowing a tuxedo from a friend) you can subtract the amount listed from 355. Do not purchase anything until the end, to minimize the number of eggs you gather. If you are a mage, be sure to add an additional 100 if you are interested in the . There are generally two strategies for collecting eggs as fast as possible. You can equip your basket, bind it to a key or button, and keep the buff up as much as possible, running around picking up eggs. Some people prefer camping instead - finding a spot with a lot of spawn points to minimize movement. It's also easy to work on the achievement as you go by eating your first 100 eggs. Once you have all of your eggs, you should now purchase or borrow from friends any remaining items. Here are some tips for the remaining achievements: Shake Your Bunny-Maker macro To be able to identify race and gender for shapeshifted druids, gender-ambiguous blood elves, or if you simply have poor vision, here's a macro: /run DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage((UnitSex("target") 2 and "Male " or "Female ")..UnitLevel("target").." "..UnitRace("target").." "..(UnitBuff("target","Sprung!") "Sprung!" and "Sprung!" or "ok")); Notes In 2009, the schedule for Noblegarden was changed since it was delayed. Warcraft III In the official Blizzard scenario map for Warcraft III called "Funny Bunny's Easter Egg Hunt", Easter Bunnies and Evil Bunnies come out around the time of Noblegarden to find eggs. They compete with each other to find as many eggs as possible, valuing rare golden easter eggs. They live in Easter Egg houses. Image:Easter Bunny.jpg|Easter Bunny Image:Evil Bunny.jpg|Evil Bunny Image:Easter Bunny Carrot Garden.jpg|Easter bunnies eat carrots. Image:Golden Easter Egg.jpg|Golden Easter Egg Image:Easter Egg House.jpg|Easter Egg home Image:Easter Egg Patch.jpg|Easter Egg patch Patch changes * Videos CDFAejrAlXI References * * Category:Noblegarden Category:Holidays